


A Very Lovely Dream

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Gerlion Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt: Dandelion falling into Geralt's lap
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Gerlion Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181297
Comments: 20
Kudos: 143





	A Very Lovely Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieStormfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/gifts).



Dandelion yearned.

There were no two ways about it. He wanted Geralt. His love for his best friend was transcendent.

It had been decades since they’d first met. When they were together they were as thick as thieves and most of the time their friendship was enough for Dandelion. He was just happy that the witcher allowed Dandelion to be a part of his life. On parchment it made no sense. They were opposites. There was nothing about Dandelion’s skillset that really benefitted Geralt in any way. Occasionally his performances could pull in some coin but when they travelled together they mostly relied on the payments of the contracts that Geralt took on, and yet Geralt never pushed him away, not seriously.

It was enough to make his heart flutter and by gods he yearned. The casual touches and shared bedrolls were such sweet torture but he wanted more.

He wanted to share a bedroll because Geralt wanted him to be close not because it was cold. He wanted to wake up to Geralt’s lips brushing against his. He wanted to bury his face in Geralt’s neck and just bask in his lover’s embrace.

He wanted the passionate all encompassing love from his ballads and poems.

Oh dearest Melitele, have pity on him.

He pouted as he stared longingly at his best friend who was too busy sharpening his swords to pay any attention to Dandelion’s pitiful pining. He whimpered quietly as he watched Geralt rhythmically sharpen the blades, his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and gods he just looked ethereal.

Geralt’s eyes looked up at the sound of Dandelion’s whimper. He raised a questioning eyebrow and Dandelion waved it off with a flourish and a shake of his head. He wrapped a lock of his hair around his finger, trying to hide the blush that he could feel painting his cheeks. He chewed nervously on his lip as he focused on winding a small braid in his hair. He muttered under his breath as he made a mistake and had to brush it out with his fingers.

“What’s wrong, Dandelion?” Geralt had put his swords down in the ground and was now staring at him with sharp golden eyes. His gaze was burning into Dandelion’s soul and he almost felt naked despite being fully clothed.

“I’m fine.” He replied, too quickly to be believable. He pulled off his hat and paced around the fire place. “I’m just tired, Geralt. Really, I’m fine.”

“Hmm.” Geralt was still looking at him. “I’ve known you too long to believe that shit, Dandelion. Spit it out.” Geralt kicked his legs out wide and Dandelion’s gaze was drawn to Geralt’s lap like a moth to a flame.

He swallowed. Honestly, the witcher had no idea the effect he had on Dandelion. It just wasn’t fair! If he could just be less beautiful, less captivating and less enticing… maybe Dandelion would actually get over his pitiful crush.

Oh but his lap did look ever so inviting, and he really was quite tired. He hadn’t slept well the night before. Geralt had still been out hunting a cockatrice and he’d been beside himself with worry.

He stumbled across the campsite without really paying much attention. When he reached Geralt he tripped over a rock on the ground and landed promptly in Geralt’s lap. It had honestly been an accident but good lord he was not complaining.

Geralt grunted and stared down at him in horror. “What the fuck, Dandelion?”

“Oops.” He shrugged but made no attempt to move. Instead he just leaned against Geralt’s chest. “You’re more comfortable than a bedroll.” He hummed happily as he listened to the slow and steady beat of Geralt’s heart.

Geralt let out a sharp exhale and shook his head. Dandelion peered up at his friend. Without his hat on his long hair had caught in Geralt’s face as he fell and Geralt was trying to blow the soft golden strands away from his lips. Dandelion let out a peal of laughter and smoothed down his hair. The curls had dropped out already but there was still a gentle wave that he was ever so proud of. He smiled as warmth flooded through his chest. He was happy, he noted. It wasn’t everything he’d wanted but it had taken the edge off the never-ending ache in his chest. He closed his eyes as he snuggled up against Geralt. He heard the witcher grumble but Geralt’s arms wrapped around him to keep him from falling off onto the ground.

“Thank you.” He murmured as sleep began to chase after him, clawing at his consciousness and making every limb feel heavy as lead.

“Don’t mention it.” Geralt grumbled, the sound reverberating in his chest.

“Hmm.” Dandelion agreed.

The last thing he felt before he succumbed to sleep, and he was sure he was dreaming it, was the feel of Geralt’s lips pressing against his hair, but it was a dream. It had to be a dream….

A very lovely dream indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/632530299535966208/hi-i-have-a-prompt-dandelion-accidentally)
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
